Sorpresa de cumpleaños
by Chise Maxwell
Summary: Katchan está demasiado molesto ese día, detesta festejar su cumpleñaos ya que no puede pasar el día con la única persona que quiere, su amigo de la infancia. One Shot por el próximo cumpleaños de Bakugou Katsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Ese día era el peor de todos, Bakugou Katsuki definitivamente odiaba su cumpleaños. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado uno; bueno, sí lo recordaba pero eso lo enfurecía más, si su memoria no fallaba había sido cuando tenía unos 5 años y un enano de enmarañada cabellera verde le había obsequiado esa figura de acción que tanto envidió (aunque jamás lo admitiría) que el niño sin quirk tuviera.

Recordaba la forma reticente y llorosa con la que le concedió lo que en ese momento era su tesoro más valioso y apesar de la tristeza el peliverde le había regalado una sincera sonrisa al momento de entregárselo. Después de ese cumpleaños no había podido volver a pasar uno con ese idiota al que consideraba menos que él, por más que lo anhelara era algo que no podía darse el lujo de pedir.

Sus padres lo felicitaron como de costumbre, lo despertaron con esa boba canción de cumpleaños que ambos cantaban horrible y el típico pastel que su madre se encargaba de preparar para esa fecha, ese que comerían hasta que regresara del colegio. Ese día estaba en especial molesto, no quería ir a la escuela, no necesitaba ver a ese enano molesto, odiaba admitir que deseaba pasar todo ese día con él, porque ya se habia rendido a esos malditos sentimientos, estaba enamorado de Deku, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo pero, ya era tarde para confesarse cuando él había sido un maldito patán con el que había sido su único amigo de la infacia.

La escuela no fue la excepción. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su salón un escandaloso feliz cumpleaños, globos y confeti lo sorprendieron. Debía estar agradecido, hasta sus profesores (Ereasedhed y All Might, lo que quedaba de él) estaban ahí y sólo pudo asentir para ocultar esa pequeña sonrisa que se había colado en su rostro y bufar un "no debíeron molestarse"pero, esa pequeña felicidad se esfumó cuando vio a ese chico obsesionado con All Might salir del aula, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Sabía que no debía reclamarle pero... ¿Quién maldita sea se creía ese inutil? ¿Por qué no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo? Estuvo a punto de salir detrás de él pero sus compañeros lo evitaron.

Después de esa bienvenida las clases habían comenzado, habían quedado con Aizawa sensei que los últimos dos periodos podrían dedicarlos a festejar, ya que esa mañana tenían entrenamiendo con All Might, no podían desperdiciar el poco tiempo que podía estar transformado. Vio como Deku regresó después de empezada la clase, Aizawa lo dejó entrar sin decirle algo. La explicación de Aizawa terminó y todos fueron a vestirse con su uniforme de deportes, sería una demostración de cómo sobrellevar un ataque masivo estando solos: sería un encuentro de 1 contra 3: AllMaight VS Erasedhead, Midnghit y Present Mic. No se concentró en lo absoluto, no pudo despegar la mirada de Midoriya, quien al parecer estaba lejos de poder concentrarse, se miraba nervioso y sabía que de reojo el de cabello verde lo miraba cada cierto tiempo, sin lugar a duda fue una clase insufrible.

Ese día había sido en especial cansado y fastidioso, sus compañeros era unos escandalosos al igual que su madre. Llegó a casa luego de dar un paseo en solitario, necesitaba despejar su mente, no quería aceptar que lo único que deseaba ese día era una felicitación de su querido y odiado nerd. Al llegar a casa pudo ver un ligero rastro de confeti, no era una sorpresa que su mamá quisiera darle, vaya la redundancia, una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, aunque no era muy buena siendo discreta, bufó antes de abrir la puerta de su hogar. Había muchas serpentinas colgadas en la entrada pero nada más, no estaba su madre haciéndole el escándalo de siempre, al contrario estaba solo y sólo pudo ver dos pares de zapatos unos completamente desconocidos y unas botas rojas que le eran demasiado familiares. Se dirigió a la cocina para toparse con sus padres, la señora Midoriya y él, quien parecía querer salir corriendo del lugar.

Una cálida sonrisa recibió de la mujer regordeta, una pequeña reverencia de cabeza por parte de Deku y un regaño de parte de su madre por no ser lo suficientemente cortés con los invitados. Los adultos metidos en su plática no miraban lo tenso del ambiente entre sus hijos. Izuku por su parte sentía que en cualquier comento Katchan lo asesinaría y Bakugou estaba listo para correr en caso de que su compañero de aula decidiera escapar.

Así duraron mucho tiempo, ajenos a los adultos y viceversa. Deku con la mirada perdida en el pedazo de pastel del que no probó más de dos bocados y Katsuki en el peliverde que no se dignaba a verle. El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, era un mensaje de Kirishima:

 _"Para este momento espero que Midoriya ya te haya dicho algo_ -decía- _el fue el 1ue organizó tu festejo de cumpleaños, el pobre estaba muy nervioso ya que tenía miedo_ _de que no te gustara la idea. Él está loco por ti y tú por él, deberías ser sincero y hablar con él al respecto ¿ya te dio su regalo? Por cierto ¿cómo está el pastel que te preparó?_ _Lo hizo unas 5 veces antes de estar conforme con él. Nos vemos mañana."_

El mensaje lo descolocó bastante ¿Deku había organizado todo? Ahora entendía cómo era posible que prácticamente todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela fuera de su agrado, aun cuando sus compañeros no tenían idea de esos pequeños detalles que se referían a sus gustos de la niñez. Miraba con mayor intesidad a su amigo de la infacia, este miraba nervioso su celular, estaba vibrando alguien lo estaba llamando, sin decir nada más que un - _con permiso-_ salió del hogar de los Bakugou para responder.

-Anciana...-interrumpio a los mayores- ¿quién fue el que hizo este pastel?

-Izuku se enteró de que tu madre no tendría tiempo de hacerte uno -comentó la sra. Midoriya- por ello él se ofreció a hacerlo, dejó la cocina hecha un desastre -se rió.

-Es un buen muchacho tu pequeño -comentó la madre de Bakugou- alguien debería tomar su ejemplo y ser un buen hijo también.

-Claro, seguro anciana -se levantó de su asiento- Iré a buscarlo ya tardó un poco.

-Por favor Katsuki, ya es tiempo de que regresemos a casa -pidió la madre deDeku.

Ya era tarde, el sol prácticamente ya se había ocultado y las primeras estrellas hacían acto de presencia. Debía admitir que algo en su pecho se removió al saber que ese enano, le había organizado ese día sin que el se diera cuenta. Caminó hacia la calle y ahí pudo ver los erráticos susurros del peliverde. Hablabla aún por teléfono, le reclamaba algo alguien.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¡no tenías que decir eso! ¡Me va a matar Katchan! ¿Adorar la sorpresa? La detestará, recuerda que él me odia...

Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando escuchó eso último y ver el semblante dolido del peliverde. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo espiándolo. Sin importarle, le arrebató el celulary colgó la llamada. Vio como el rostro de Deku perdio los colores, más cuando lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo. Fue un beso poco intenso y algo corto pero que a él le supo a gloria y un poco a pastel de chocolate.

-Deku ¿tienes algo que decirme? -vio como salió del shock el peliverde y asintió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Katchan...

-Gracias por este día Izuku...

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Midoriya, unas paqueñas gotas salinas amenazaban salir de sus ojos, tenía años que el rubio no decía el nombre del peliverde pero, ambos se sintieron bien con ello. Bakugou volvió a unir sus labios sólo que esta vez, era correspondido y podía sentir los brazos del más chico alrededor de su cuello. Este, después de todo, había sido su mejor cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde ese beso que se dieron en el cumpleaños de su amigo de la infancia, realmente las cosas no habían cambiado. Justo al día siguiente, cuando regresó a la escuela, se topó con Katsuki y contrario a lo que pensó, este lo trató con indiferencia; no hubo un insulto, no hubo una mirada de desprecio, ni un bufido, nada.

Ese día sintió su corazón romperse. ¿No se suponía que sus sentimientos habían quedado claros? ¿o sólo lo había besado por lastima? ¿lo había premiado como a un cachorrito después de aprender un truco? ¿Sólo fue por el hecho de tomarse el tiempo de planear esa fiesta sorpresa? Nadie notó el cambio, tal vez se sintieron más tranquilos sus compañeros de aula ya que parecía que la histeria del blondo se había apaciguado, bueno sólo Kirishima sabía que había pasado, ya que Midoriya se apoyó en el pelirrojo, para organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños pero, sólo atinó a mirar desaprobatoriamente a su "Bro". De eso ya habían pasado unos meses ya.

Izuku estaba nervioso, no entendía como había llegado a esa situación. Todoroki y Kacchan sostenían un duelo de miradas frente a todos, mientras cada uno tenía alaba una de sus manos. Todo estaba bien, hasta que el heterocrómatico se había acercado a él para pedirle salir juntos en una cita romántica por su cumpleaños. Había sido tan abierto y desinhibido frente a todos que su cara terminó más roja que un tomate maduro. Trataba de responder mientras sentía la mirada de todos y la de Shoto expectante a su respuesta.

Quien rompió ese mutismo sepulcral fue el rubio quien enojado, asió al peliverde y lo atrajo hacia sí pero el de cabello bicolor logró tomar la otra mano del pecoso y así comenzó ese juego del mal gusto para el más pequeño.

-¡Chicos contrólense! –Exigió el delegado de la clase- ¡Suelten a Midoriya!

-¡Cállate! –dijeron ambos contendientes al mismo tiempo. Logrando que Iida se quedara sin palabras.

-Será mejor que se larguen todos si no quieren que los asesine en este momento –dijo Kacchan más siniestro que de costumbre—El mitad mitad, Deku yo tenemos un asunto que resolver.

-Chi… chicos… a… ayu… ayuda –rogaba Izuku a sus compañeros quienes salieron corrieron, luego de ver la fría mirada del Todoroki, quien secundaba la moción de Kacchan.

-Bakugou, Izuku y yo teníamos una conversación –comentó sin inmutarse Shoto—así que si no te molesta te pediría…

-¡Muérete maldito mitad mitad! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

-¿Quién te crees tú para interrumpir la conversación de Izuku y mía? Él no tiene nada que ver contigo, todos sabemos que no soportas a Midoriya, eres un tonto por eso –miró al peliverde quien se mantenía callado y con la cabeza baja—él es de las pocas personas que valen la pena en mi vida y quiero que sea algo más en ella, todos podemos verlo, menos tú, así que no entiendo la molestia.

-Maldito… Yo… simplemente no puedes salir con el inútil de Deku - no pudo seguir.

-Todoroki, gracias por la invitación –se soltó del agarre de ambos—pero a mí me gusta pasar mi cumpleaños con mi madre únicamente, tal vez otro día y sin intenciones amorosas. Por desgracia estoy enamorado de un idiota –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer—aunque es algo unilateral, no puedo evitar quererlo. Así que no me atrevería a darte falsas esperanzas. Pasen buen fin de semana.

El peliverde tomó sus cosas y salió directo a su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes. Mientras que Todoroki se retiró del lugar con una sólo advertencia: "Sí sigues perdiendo el tiempo, no dudaré en quitarte a Midoriya" Kacchan se quedó sin palabras ante tal advertencia, bufó y de igual manera se retiró.

Izuku lloró desconsolado. Al llegar a su habitación Ochako e Iida lo esperaban preocupados. Ambos lo tranquilizaron y confortaron. Fue claro para Midoriya que Kacchan estaba interesado en el bicolor. No por nada había explotado de esa manera. Su pecho dolía, ahora sólo le quedaba atesorar ese único beso que tendría por parte del rubio.

Ese mismo día por la noche, con el permiso de sus profesores (Aizawa y All Might) pudo pasar ese fin de semana en casa de su madre. Quien lo recibió gustosa. Ella era feliz de poder tener ese tiempo con su hijo, ya que desde que se había mudado casi no podían verse debido a los exámenes para las licencias provisionales. Ocultó su tristeza, no quería preocupar a su madre, así que disfrutó lo más que pudo de los mimos que la mayor le daba.

Ese domingo su celular no había dejado de sonar desde temprano. No es que quisiera ser mal agradecido pero no tenía ánimos de responder. Apagó su celular. Era preferible usar la excusa del celular sin batería, al no quise responder. Su día fue tranquilo acompañado de su madre y por alguna extraña razón All Might llegó de sorpresa a su casa. Era obra de su madre, le intrigó saber que ellos mantenían comunicación con la excusa de que el rubio comunicaba sobre el estado de él a su madre. No quiso indagar más, los mayores se llevaban bien así que no había problema para él.

Regresó junto a su profesor a la UA. Era algo tarde, esperaba con suerte que sus compañeros ya estuvieran en sus habitaciones y tuvo razón. La planta baja estaba en penumbras. Se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo de agua antes de ir a darse un baño. Ya estando en su alcoba podría ponerse su ropa de pijama. Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se dirigió al baño pero al regresar a la sala alguien lo interceptó.

-Al fin volviste, maldito nerd de mierda…

-Ka… ¿Kacchan? –no tenía que ver siquiera a su interlocutor, aún en la penumbra la voz y ese "amable" mote que usaba delataba a la persona—Disculpa si hice mucho ruido al llegar, sólo me iré a dar una ducha y dejaré de moles….

No pudo terminar de hablar. Éste lo había tomado del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la residencia, la ventaja de tener detrás un pequeño bosque era que podrían conseguir algo de privacidad. Sin oponer resistencia Deku se dejó guiar, tal vez quería desquitarse por robarle a la persona que le gustaba o algo por el estilo. Cuando se detuvieron, una luz lo deslumbró y escuchó un feliz cumpleaños. Enfocó la vista y encontró a todos sus compañeros.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Recibió las felicitaciones de cada uno y disfrutaron del pastel que le habían horneado. Jugaron hasta que Aizawa los hizo volver a sus dormitorios. Antes de poder subir las escaleras. Kacchan volvió a tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo a una parte escondida del patio. El rubio lo miraba fijamente pero Midoriya no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento! Me di cuenta que te gusta Todoroki y debió ser chocante que me pidiera salir en un plan romántico frente a…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –reclamó el blondo- ¿cómo llegaste a esa estúpida conclusión?

-Cuando le dijiste que él no podía salir con un inútil como yo… ahí me quedó claro. No te preocupes no haré nada así que puedes inten…

No pudo decir más, los labios de Katsuki lo habían silenciado. No quería volver a recibir un beso de lástima. Menos en su cumpleaños. Se alejó de casi inmediatamente. Estaba comenzando a molestarse. Eso era muy cruel incluso para Kacchan y su odio para con él. Ya le había dicho que no tendría nada con Todoroki porque lo amaba a él y aún así se burlaba de sus sentimientos.

-Basta Kacchan, esto es demasiado incluso para ti. No te burles de lo que siento por ti por favor. No me interpondré entre ustedes. Aunque en este momento desearía estar enamorado de Todoroki. Él –lloraba consternado ya no podía callarse—es amable con todos no me ve como alguien inferior, ni me desprecia e insulta cada vez que puede… ¿por qué tenías que ser tú?

-¡Porque yo soy el único que realmente puede hacerte feliz! -dijo seguro—porque yo te conozco como tú a mí. Porque siempre tienes que estar a mi lado, porque me muero de celos cuando le sonríes al cuatro ojos de Iida, cara redonda y en especial al mitad mitad, porque necesito de ti para mejorar en todos los sentidos. Porque a pesar de ser un loco obsesivo y siempre supones antes que cerciorarte, yo siempre te he visto desde lejos, siempre he sido un idiota y siempre me he arrepentido de hacerte a un lado cuando tú eres la única persona que necesito junto a mí. Izuku, por favor créeme te amo a ti.

Kacchan calló, esperando una respuesta del más pequeño. Para Izuku eso fue algo inesperado en todos los sentidos posibles. Kacchan a pesar de su sonrojo y vergüenza por mostrarse tan débil y sentimental frente a su amigo de la infancia no quitaba la mirada del peliverde. Las fuerzas se fueron del cuerpo del pecoso. Tuvo que sentarse en el pasto. No podía con la mirada de Bakugou, era demasiada información que asimilar. Sin embargo sonrió aun cuando sus lágrimas no podían detenerse.

-Te amo… realmente te amo Kacchan, siempre, desde pequeños…

-Maldito Nerd… -respiró al escuchar su respuesta—yo también te amo. Desde ahora sal conmigo. No prometo no molestarme cuando se te acerquen otras personas pero, haré mi mejor intento…

-Claro Kacchan tendré paciencia con ello –se rio al ver lo avergonzado que estaba Katsuki—por cierto ¿No olvidas decirme algo?

-Je… -se rio el blondo, esta escena ya había ocurrido anteriormente—Feliz cumpleaños Deku.

Dicho esto, el rubio volvió a besar a Izuku fue un beso lleno de anhelo por parte de ambos. No se habían percatado que tenían espectadores, sus amigos y compañeros al fin podían respirar tranquilos, aunque un Heterocrómatico, sonreía, debía admitir que no ser elegido por el pecoso era un golpe duro para su corazón pero, él estaría bien mientras pudiera pasar tiempo con Izuku, aunque no desaprovecharía en molestar a "Lord murder explosion" de vez en cuando.


End file.
